Love Ain't That Easy
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [HIATUS]The four stages of Ken and Yolei's relationship. First is the school dance, then first date which includes various other couples, then engagement, then wedding. Very funny, please R&R! Kenlei fans will have a field day!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But it was my first and favorite anime!

**A/N:** This is part one of my Ken x Yolei fictions. Yay for Ken x Yolei! My favorite couple! By the way, this was co written with my friend, so I can't take all the credit. But man, do we make a good fan fiction pair! Kudos to Jita!

* * *

So, it starts off like any other fan fiction—with a school dance. A certain Ken has been meaning to ask a certain Yolei to a certain school dance. But, not everything comes together that smoothly. This is _them_ we're talking about, what do expect?

"Kari! It's the school dance! It's the school dance! I am SOOO excited!" It was lunchtime, and Yolei bounced over to Kari, who was sitting under the tree where they all usually had lunch. Yolei sat down and added excitedly, "And you know what's the best part? It's a dance with both our school and _Ken_'s!"

"I thought you got over that crush you had on him?" Kari laughed at her boy-crazy friend.

"Well, I did, but now I'm at it again!" Yolei blushed. "Oh, but I really hope he'll ask me… who am I kidding, yeah right… he probably even has a girlfriend over at his school…" she sighed and picked at her food.

"Aw, don't say that. You definitely have a chance!" Kari attempted to cheer up her best friend. They were interrupted by two boys who ran over to sit with them.

"Hey Kari!" Davis called out. "I wanted to ask you something!"

"No."

"What? You can't reject me before I've even asked!" Davis whined.

"I've told you a million times, I only see you as a friend. Going with you to the dance would be too weird." Kari explained. Davis was about to say something, but she spun around and started talking to TK, completely ignoring him.

Now it was TK's turn. "Hey, Kari… I was wondering…" gulp "If you'd go to the dance with me…"

"…" Kari stared at TK with a puzzled expression on her face.

"J-Just as friends!" He added hastily, blushing.

"Oh, is that all? That's fine with me then!" Kari giggled and added in a whisper. "Plus, Davis will have a fit when he hears."

TK turned around to find Davis crying hysterically screaming "NOOOOOO!"

Yolei was lost in her own thoughts. She'd get to see Ken this afternoon…

* * *

Ken was a genius. Well, not as much as before, but definitely above average. He might have even been able to do calculus if he put his mind to it.

If this was true, then why could he do a simple thing like asking a girl to the dance?

"Well, here goes." He said to himself as he walked into the place where he was supposed to meet the gang. It was a park where they liked to hang out. He soon found the lively bunch together under a tree.

"Kari! I still don't understand why you'll go with _him_ and you won't go with me!" Davis was still crying about the incident from lunchtime.

"I told you. Because TK asked me to go with him as _friends_ and you wanted to go as a _date_." Kari was explaining patiently while folding paper cranes, and Ken noticed the devilish gleam in her eye. _She's teasing Davis again, isn't she?_ Ken sweat dropped.

TK was laughing at the whole Davis and Kari thing, and Cody was in the corner shaking his head, probably thinking something along the lines of "I can't believe this immature people are _older_ than me…"

He noticed Yolei in the corner by herself, and none of the others had noticed he had come yet. So he walked over to join her. "Hey…" He said quietly, as she snapped out of her daze to look at him.

She turned all red and replied. "Hey…"

"So… doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Ken blurt out quickly.

Yolei looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"I said…" Ken was cut off by a loud voice.

"HEY KEN!" Davis practically body-slammed him. "Kari turned me down _again_! AND SHE PICKED TK!" Davis simpered.

"Y… yeah… I heard you guys talking…" Ken replied, shaken.

"Hey Ken, why are you all red? Are you like, sick or something?" Davis asked, cocking his head to the side.

"EH? I-I'M RED?" Ken blushed even deeper. Everybody was staring at him.

_I see how it is…_ Kari thought. _He's sick alright… lovesick… I knew it! He _does_ like Yolei!_ Kari smiled to herself. _They just need a little push, is all…_

"So, do _you_ have a date to the dance?" Kari asked casually.

Bulls-eye. "W-WHAT?" Ken was now a brilliant shade of scarlet. "N-not yet…"

"So, you have someone in mind?"

"Well… um…" Ken's eyes darted nervously towards Yolei. "Y-yeah… I do, actually." He confessed, not seeing any other alternative.

"And who would that be?" Kari asked. _That's it… the last straw…_

"AH!" Yolei got up abruptly. She was shaking slightly, and you could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I don't want… to hear it… I hope you get your girl Ken, I hope you get her good!" With that, she stormed off.

Everyone was staring, but nobody was more dumbstruck than Ken. _What…?_

_She. Is. Such. An. IDIOT!_ Kari ripped up the paper crane she was making. "So, aren't you going to go after her, Ken?" She said in a dangerous voice.

Ken shook his head and got up. "I'm leaving. I'll see you at the dance." He left, and disappointment was obvious on his face.

_THEY'RE BOTH IDIOTS!_ Kari ripped the paper crane some more.

"Kari?" TK asked cautiously.

"WHAT?" Kari snapped her head towards him.

"Y… Your paper cranes…" the remaining three were staring at Kari in pure terror.

* * *

"I'm not going." Yolei huffed over the phone.

"You _have_ to go!" Kari insisted, shuffling through her outfits to find a good one. "Tell you what—you can sleep over my house after. We don't live too far, so we can stop by your house after the dance to pick up your stuff, so have them ready."

"Do I have a choice?" came the groan from the other side.

"NOPE!" Kari said cheerfully, and hung up before she could argue.

Kari finally chose a short pink dress and a butterfly necklace in the matching color. By the time she was ready to go, Tai was calling to her. "KARI! YOUR DATE'S HERE!"

_Older brothers can be so loud…_ Kari thought as she walked downstairs and slipped on her shoes. "He's not my _date_, we're just going to the dance together. _Friends_." Kari protested. TK just stood dumbly by the door.

"Whatever. It looks like a date to me." Tai gave one last grunt and retreated behind the fridge to look for food.

"Okay, TK, shall we go?" Kari smiled pleasantly, making TK go red.

"Y-Yeah…" He offered her the door and they went off to the dance.

* * *

Yolei didn't put much time in her appearance. She didn't wear make up, and she came wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, and a sweatshirt. The only difference was that she wore contacts instead of glasses.

"What are you _wearing_?" Kari asked. "That's no way to impress Ken!"

Yolei just shrugged.

"Well, at least you wore contacts… You can see your eyes now. They're really pretty!" Kari smiled sweetly, but Yolei once again shrugged off her compliment.

"Whatever, I'm thirsty." She shuffled over to the drink table to grab a can of soda. She chugged it down, eyebrows drawn together angrily. _I hope Ken's happy with his date!_ This thought made her fume, causing her to crush the now empty can.

She leaned on the table absentmindedly, watching the other kids dance. No, this wouldn't be fun at all. The music slowed, and she saw TK and Kari pairing up, and Davis was dancing with a girl that seemed quite taken by him. Her eyes searched for Ken, but she didn't see him.

It took her a while to notice that the reason he wasn't there was because he was standing right next to her. She turned around and said dreamily. "Oh, Ken! I love you!" His reply came in an equally dreamy voice. "I love you too!" He swept her up in a passionate kiss and—Yeah right. Lets rewind.

It took her a while to notice that the reason he wasn't there was because he was standing right next to her. She turned around and said an emotionless. "Hey." This was the last thing she needed. "Where's your girlfriend?" She forced the words out of her mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend yet, but she is very close to me." Ken replied.

"Whatever." Yolei looked away from him. _The nerve of that guy…_

"Hey, Yolei, you want to… dance?" He gulped, hoping she wouldn't explode on him or something.

She turned to him in surprise and blushed. "Um… sure… fine…"

They stepped onto the dance floor. Yolei wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. It was awkward, both of them looking nervously at each other. They didn't know how, but sometime through the dance, Ken had pulled her closer, and now they were barely inches apart. Yolei could feel the heat from his body on hers, and her knees felt weak. Ken hugged her closer, inhaling her scent. The dance seemed to last forever, but still be too short. But eventually, it ended, and they broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Ken finally spoke.

"You look pretty today, because I can finally see your eyes." With that he left her there.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Kari walked over to a blushing, breathless Yolei.

"Wow… it's really hot in here…" Yolei went and discarded her sweater on a lone chair.

* * *

The rest of the night went by uneventful, and Yolei hadn't seen Ken after that. The anger from earlier had been replaced by resentment, but she still didn't enjoy herself much. 

At the end of the dance, Yolei collected her sweater and she and Kari went back to her house to pick up her things, and then proceeded to Kari's house.

When they walked in, they found Tai asleep on the couch.

"So… how was your date with TK?" Yolei asked as Kari took off her strappy shoes.

"I _told_ you and everyone else, IT'S NOT A DATE!" Kari gave out an exasperated sigh.

"_Right_." Yolei said sarcastically, and giggled as she teased Kari.

Kari was about to protest when a moan came from the couch as Tai was talking in his sleep. "S… Sora…" he muttered, sending the girls into fits of laughter.

He woke up and looked at them. "W… What? What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

"What were you dreaming about, Tai?" Kari asked between laughs.

Tai turned red. "I… I'm going to bed. You guys should too, it's nearly one o'clock…" With that, Tai shuffled away.

When the girls finally recovered from their laughing, they stumbled into Kari's room breathless.

They changed and brushed their hair and such. Yolei started folding her clothes. When she got to her sweatshirt, something rolled out that she hadn't noticed before.

It was a rose. A label was stuck on it. Yolei squinted to read the letters scrawled on it.

_To: Yolei. Love: Ken._

Kari peeked over her shoulder. "Love, huh? Finally!"

"What?" Realization dawned on Yolei. "You knew all along? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Kari shrugged and giggled. "I wanted him to tell you for himself."

"Fine, just this once." Yolei scowled. "But next time something like this happens, TELL ME!" She threw a pillow at Kari.

That night ended with a pillow fight.

_Today wasn't _so_ bad…_ Thought Yolei as she remembered her dance with Ken while she hit Kari with a pillow. _No, it wasn't bad at all…_

* * *

Yay! Part one is done! I know, major fluffiness. But you know, if you think THIS is fluffy, you ain't seen nothin' yet! MWAHAHAHA! See you in part 2!

AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!


End file.
